A collaboration platform generally refers to technology configured to connect employees with the people, information, and resources they require at any given time. There is considerable difficulty in gauging a user's interest in a particular content item in comparison to other content items. When users are collaborating on a project involving a substantial number of different content items (e.g., documents or portions of documents), these users manually indicate which content items are of interest. Enterprise collaboration technology, without direct input from a user, cannot identify content items that are likely to be of interest, especially when the user is unaware that these content items exist.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.